


A Moment of Forced Honesty

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 table; 045 Truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Forced Honesty

“Harry!” Ron yelled as he entered the Gryffindor common room.

“Yes?” Harry looked up from the paper he was reading.

“Thank God. Where’s Hermione?” Ron looked around panicked.

“Why? What have you done now Ron?” Ginny had crept up behind him while he was looking for Hermione and he nearly visibly jumped at her sudden presence.

“Nothing!”

Ginny gave him a look, one that said it would be better for everyone in the room if he talked willingly.

“Really! It’s that bloody Lavender, she’s drugged me! I keep telling people the truth, I can’t stop it. She wants to know why I dumped her. I had to run half way across the castle to lose her” Ron sat down shakily.

“Oh, what have you been saying?” Harry asked, an amused smile threatening to break out.

“Doesn’t matter. But I can’t see Hermione” Ron bit out, looking like he hadn’t wanted to say that.

“Why?” Ginny asked, knowing full well why.

“I just can’t! Otherwise she’ll get me talking and...Blimey, there she is. Isn’t she beautiful? Damn it! Harry, help.” Ron got up and started to pace.

“Don’t worry, I’ll let her know you don’t want to talk to her” Ginny was up before Ron could stop her; Harry caught the wicked grin on her face though and had to focus very hard not to think about it.

She spoke briefly to Hermione before she pushed past her. Ron dived behind Harry’s chair.

“Ronald!” She didn’t shout but her tone was dangerous, Harry was slightly scared because he was sitting in the crossfire.

“Now’s not a good time” He popped up quickly to say before he ducked back down. Ginny managed to catch him by the robes and he reluctantly stood.

“I'm goig to kill you” He muttered at her.

“In your current predicament, that’s slightly troubling” She muttered back, letting go of his robes.

“Why don’t you want to talk to me, I haven’t done anything” Hermione said, reminding everyone she was there.

“It’s not you, it’s me” Ron said quickly.

“And why’s that?”

“I don’t want to get myself into trouble” He said honestly.

“And what would get you into trouble?” She crossed her arms.

“Oh, you’re killing me.” Ron looked pained and Ginny laughed loudly to herself. “I don’t want to get myself into trouble because I’m rather scared of you when you’re angry”

“I’m not angry. Well, not at the moment”

“Good.” Ron breathed a sigh of relief because that he’d managed to come out of it unscathed.

“Ron?” Harry asked as innocently as he could.

“What?”

“Why would Hermione be mad at you?” Harry smiled brightly and Ginny cackled.

“Harry! ...Hermione might be mad at me if she found out I never really wanted to be with Lavender for most of those three months. Christ, she’s not behind me is she?” Ron looked around again, even more panicked.

“What! Then why did you?” Hermione looked somewhere delicately balanced between screaming and crying. Ginny and Harry sobered quickly, it was suddenly very tense.

“Lavender kind of had hair like yours and I bought her some of that perfume you wear so it was almost like being with you, if I closed my eyes and told her not to talk.”

“That’s...horrific. Why on earth...”

“Because I can’t actually be with you!” Ron suddenly burst out, not sure if it was the potion or years of repression. “Because you never gave the tiniest hint of fancying me, at times I wasn’t even sure if you liked me. Then you started acting weird and refused to talk to me so I end up stuck with her. Then I break up with her and you go back to how it was before. You’re so confusing sometimes and I don’t want to ask you out in case you get mad and say no and then I lose the chance to even be near you. I swear Hermione, you’re the most difficult girl in the world to even consider thinking about telling her that you love her” Ron clapped a hand suddenly over his mouth.

“What?” Hermione was speechless; she hadn’t understood half of what he’d said because he’d spoken so quickly.

“Don’t make me say it again” Ron pleaded, red in the face from late embarrassment.

“I think he said he loves you” Ginny filled in helpfully, earning herself a glare from Ron.

“Really?” Hermione asked, taken aback and trying to ignore her heart thumping in her head.

Ron nodded, eyes scrunched up and face strained. He seemed to wait five seconds and then his body let him run past Hermione, out of the common room.

“What do I do now?” Hermione asked herself absently.

“Go after him, of course. You’ve probably got another half hour of him being honest; I’d make the most of it” Ginny laughed nervously, obviously a bit guilty for pushing this situation on Hermione.

Hermione nodded and followed Ron’s path across the common room, to the door.

“Do you think we were a bit cruel?” Harry asked.

“No” Ginny cleared her throat. “No, its good they’re finally being honest with each other about how they feel. It’s not healthy to let things like that build up”

Their eyes met briefly and it seemed to last an age, a very awkward age.

“Anyway, I’ve got to...” Ginny span on her heel and started up the stairs.


End file.
